Things in the night
by emyy250
Summary: One night in bed, you ignore all common sense by deciding to fall asleep with one arm dangling off the bed, and an hour later, you awake to find to that you can feel something strangely cold touching the dangling arm. You are about to jerk away in horror when you suddenly realize that whatever it is, it appears to be tenderly holding your hand.
1. Chapter 1

Based on these two prompts

One night in bed, you ignore all common sense by deciding to fall asleep with one arm dangling off the bed, and an hour later, you awake to find to that you can feel something strangely cold touching the dangling arm. You are about to jerk away in horror when you suddenly realize that whatever it is, it appears to be tenderly holding your hand.

Ever since you were born you have always felt cold. One day you bump into someone and suddenly feel warm.

* * *

Chapter 1

Nightlights and Puppy Tails

Lok's POV

"Why do I have bed duty?" I whined.

"Lok, we all have to go under the bed at some point." Dante rubbed my ear. My tail wagged.

"But I don't like it." I huffed.

"I know. But look, your first house is a girl. That should be easy." He pointed to the list.

"It says she's 16." I read it.

"Sometimes, teens need to be scared." Dante shrugged.

Lok's POV End

Sophie's POV

 _Monsters aren't real. They don't exist._ I thought as I let my arm dangle off my bed. Monsters under the bed were just to scare children and make rooms scary in horror films. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I woke up when something cold wrapped around my hand. I froze. A monster! I almost tugged my hand free when I realized it wasn't dragging me down. In fact, I think it was holding my hand. I felt warmth like sunlight go up my arm and warm my body.

"You were cold so I warmed your hand." A boy's voice came out from under my bed.

"I'm always a little colder than most people," I replied, "Why are you holding my hand?"

"I didn't want to hurt you by dragging you out of bed. So I made my hand cold. Were you scared?" He asked excitedly.

"At first, but now I'm confused." I admitted.

"About what?" He wondered.

"Um, why you're still here and holding my hand." I moved my hand to show him.

"Oh, opps. I wanted to make you warm and I guess I got distracted." He let go.

"Wait!" I tried to grab it back.

"What?" He asked and I heard a thumping under my bed.

"Why do you scare people?" I asked.

"We have to. It's one of our jobs. I like the ones where I guide people." He smiled.

"Can I see your face?" I asked hopefully.

"I dunno if I should…But ok!" He crawled out from under my bed. I could see that he had dog ears and tail. They were blond like his hair. His eyes were a pretty blue from what I could tell from my nightlight. He looked mostly human except for the ears and tail.

"You don't look like a monster." I blurted out.

"This is my normal form," He said and then changed into a half human half dog thing, "This is my monster form and this," He changed one last time into a puppy, "is my helping form."

"You're so cute!" I picked him up and petted him.

"Arf!" His tail wagged.

I cuddled him and almost fell asleep again when a man crawled out from under my bed. He had auburn hair and golden eyes, "Lok, what's taking you so… Lok, that's not the form you're supposed to be in or where you're supposed to be."

Lok whimpered and curled up in my lap, "It's my fault. I distracted him."

"He was supposed to go to three other houses by now." The man sighed.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see his face." I held Lok up and gave him to the fire colored man.

"Why?" He asked.

"He held my hand. He didn't want to hurt me." I told him.

"That sounds like Lok. I'm Dante by the way." He introduced himself.

"Sophie Casterwill." I smiled.

"We better get going." They started to crawl under the bed.

"Can I see Lok again?" I asked Dante.

"Um, I don't know. He broke the rules." He sighed.

"Ok. Bye, Lok. Bye, Dante." I waved as they disappeared and went back to bed.

Sophie's POV End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Metz's Office

Dante's POV

Metz called us into his office. Lok's tail was between his legs and his ears were flat on his head. I tried to make him feel better. This was the first time he broke a big rule. He was inconsolable.

Metz was waiting for us and had a couple chairs ready. We sat down, "Lok, why were you late?"

"Um, I- I talked with the girl." He admitted.

"You're not supposed to do that. We need to be sure that another massacre doesn't happen." Metz frowned.

"Maybe they wouldn't kill us if they knew we were nice." Lok countered.

"Lok, the reason the massacre happened is because the Organization started attacking the humans. They didn't know which monsters were good or evil so they killed everyone." I reminded him.

"But it's different now." He whined.

"We can't risk it." Metz stated firmly.

"Dante, you met-" Lok cocked his head in confusion as I tried to make him stop talking.

"Dante." Metz's voice was unhappy.

"He was taking too long and I couldn't find him." I sighed as I looked down.

"Where was he?" Metz played with a smooth ball of dirt to ease his frustration.

"In her bed… AS A PUPPY, as a puppy." I reassured him, but not before the ball broke.

"Is that bad?" Lok asked.

"Why were you in her bed?" Metz tried to hide most of his disappointment.

"She picked me up." He said simply.

"Why did she pick you up?" Metz was recomposing himself.

"I was a puppy." Lok wasn't getting that his answers caused more questions.

"Why were you a puppy, Lok?" I asked him.

"She wanted to see my face then she said I didn't look like a monster so I showed her all my forms." He added more this time.

"Why did you show her your face?" Metz was calmer now.

"She asked because I held her hand. But I scared her a little!" He added.

"He didn't want to hurt her." I explained.

"I see." Metz hummed.

We waited while Metz was thinking when Lok suddenly asked, "Are humans supposed to feel sun magic?"

"Oh my god, Lok, what did you do?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"She was cool so I made her warm." He said softly.

"I need to do some research. Lok, you're suspended until further notice. Please leave." Metz got up abruptly. Lok jumped, startled. I guided Lok out and took him home.

His mom came out and kissed her son, "I was worried about you! Why were you so late?"

"I'm ok, Mom." He said through all the kisses.

"Hello, Mrs. Lambert." I waved.

"Dante, how have you been? Come inside. Do you want tea?" She asked as we sat on the couch.

I waited until she gave us the cups and sat down, "I have some bad news."

"Oh, dear." She gasped.

"Lok broke a big rule. He talked with a human girl and t-held her hand and used magic on her." I waited for the inevitable.

"What kind of magic?" She frowned sadly at us and it got hard to talk.

"I warmed her." Lok spoke.

"Were you nice to her?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"That's a good boy." She smiled and Lok's tail slowly thumped against the couch.

"He's going to be suspended until further notice." I added.

"I'm glad it's not anything else." She sighed in relief.

"She was nice." Lok smiled.

"That's nice, dear. Finish your tea and go to bed." She told him.

"But Mom…" He whined.

"Lok." She sternly looked at him. He whimpered.

It was bit after Lok went to bed when his mom turned to me, "There's an ancient legend that says when monster falls in love with a human, they can share their magic with them. Lok only knows how to warm himself, but if she gets too emotional…" She trailed off.

"It's as dangerous as a fire elemental toddler having a tantrum." I said.

"A sun fairy having a tantrum," She corrected. I frowned, "Your kind may be powerful, but sun magic is from the beginning. The sun is far older than elementals."

I thought about it and realized what a scared human might do with ancient sun magic, "But Lok isn't like that."

"His father comes from a domesticated dog monster family. Being tolerant of humans and mellow. I'm glad he's like his father." She smiled wistfully.

"Oh." I said dumbly.

"Thank you for looking out for him. I know he can be a handful." She said.

"I love him like family." I told her honestly.

"You're a nice young man, Dante." She had that motherly tone that me happy to hear it.

"I should go home and get some rest." I got up.

"Please come back any time." She hugged me goodbye and watched as I left.

Dante's POV End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bored

I was bored. Cathy was busy at school and Mom was doing house stuff. I already chased my tail and threw a ball to run after, but that was more fun with other people. I dug around for more puzzles, but they were all old. I found Mom in the living room and rested on her lap.

"I know you're bored, honey, but I can't take you to the puzzle store today." She patted me on the head.

I howled in protest, "Why don't you go play outside?" I looked at her, "You like playing outside. You can jump in the leaf pile."

I barked and followed Mom outside, tail wagging.

Lok's POV End

Dante's POV

I walked into Metz's office and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to go check on the girl Lok met. Montehue found some accounts about this "magic sharing" and if it's true, she'll need to come here," he explained.

"Ok. How's he doing? With, you know, being an Alpha without a mate thing?" I hadn't gotten to hear from him in a while.

"I think he's coping, but some of the pack still teases him. He tries not to let it upset him." Metz said thoughtfully.

I hummed, "It must be tough on his werewolf pride."

"Yes, but he'll be fine. You need to go check on the girl now." He insisted.

"In the daylight?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It's a risk we must take." He didn't like it, but it had to be done.

"Ok." I nodded.

I went back to Sophie's room and peered out of the closet, "Sophie?"

"Ah!" She screamed and blinded me with Lok's magic.

"Ow!" I rubbed my eyes.

"Dante, is that you?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me. My boss wants to see you. He-" I hid as the door opened.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Someone asked her.

"Yes, Santiago, I'm fine." She reassured.

I waited for Santiago to leave, but I could barely tell where Sophie in the room, much less him. I wondered if I should be under the bed again. I liked this closet. It was roomy. I heard some footsteps leave and the closet door opened.

"We better go quickly." Sophie walked in.

"Lady Sophie?" An older voice asked.

"LeBlanche, it's-I…" Sophie floundered.

"Be back before lunch." He smiled.

"I'll bring her back safe and sound, sir." I told him.

He nodded and we left. I took her to Metz's office and told him that she blinded me. He thought I meant that I was still blind. She said sorry. I explained that I wasn't blind anymore. They oh-ed. He thanked me for bringing her and dismissed me.

Dante's POV End

Sophie's POV

"I think Lok fell in love with you so now you have his powers." The man told me.

"But we met a couple nights ago." I frowned.

"He loves easily." He shrugged.

"So, what do I do now?" I asked.

"You need to learn how to control your new powers. I'll take you to his house." He got up and led me outside. We were in some kind of underground city. Where did the sunlight come from? How did grass grow here?

We found a nice sized house with a fairy in work clothes raking leaves and a yellow puppy jumping in the pile. He popped his head out of the red leaves and looked at us. I waved and he ran out to greet me, barking until he got to my feet.

"Sophie!" He changed back to a human and hugged me.

"Hi." I patted him on the back.

"Mom, it's Sophie. The girl I met. Look!" His tail wagged fast.

"I see, dear." The blond fairy told him.

"She needs to learn to control Lok's powers." The man said.

"I can teach her." His mom told him.

"We can play fetch now!" Lok ran inside.

"He's just excited to have a new friend. He'll calm down in a bit." His mom looked at me and smiled.

Lok came back with a ball in his mouth as a puppy. He dropped it at my feet and looked at me. I threw it for him. He scrambled after it. His mom and the man who brought me here were talking now. I guess his name was Metz. Lok insisted I rub his tummy after fetch. Metz came to get me and he petted Lok. The yellow puppy was sad and didn't want me to leave. I told him I had to go. He licked my face bye bye.

Metz explained that I would to have come back a lot to learn how to control the powers Lok shared with me. He gave me a key thing and said that's how I would come back. Dante came and took me back to my house.

Sophie's POV End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Some Answers

Sophie's POV

LeBlanche was waiting for me when I got back. "Your lunch is downstairs."

"LeBlanche?" I asked.

"Yes?" He looked at me.

"Why weren't you worried when I went with Dante?" I wondered.

"Casterwills are the ones who stopped the Monster Massacre." He explained.

"Massacre?" I repeated.

"Long before modern times, monsters and human used to live in an uneasy peace. An evil group of monsters attacked humans then in retaliation, the humans attacked their home. Lord Casterwill saw that not all the monsters were involved and stopped it." LeBlanche explained.

"Ok." I nodded and we went downstairs.

Sophie's POV End

Dante's POV

Lok couldn't go back to work just yet because Metz wanted him to help Sophie learn. So, that left me open to join other missions. Montehue wanted me to join him. And here I was in the middle of a dark forest, waiting with Monty to scare someone.

"I hear something." Montehue told me.

"If you're leaving for another squirrel, I'm telling Metz about the first one." I huffed.

"I was hungry. It's human… Um, Dante?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I looked at him and saw his face pale.

"I forgot to check if it's the full moon here." He said hoarsely as he tried to hold back the transformation.

"Montehue, you idiot! We gotta get out of here." I dragged him to the portal, but it was like dragging a ball and chain.

We were so close, but I felt his arm change and let go so I wouldn't die while he transformed. I watched as Monty outgrew his clothes in an instant. I turned into a will-o'-the-wisp to avoid getting smacked with his watch. His body turned into a large wolf's and it sounded awful. He panted and howled and writhed in pain.

I could force him back into the portal, but it'd be risky even with my fire. I waited until it looked like he was too tired to run and turned back to my human shape. That was a mistake. He lunged at me and I barely got out of the way. He ran off to the path before I could get a chance to start my plan. I ran after him. I saw Monty-wolf making a beeline for the skinny redhead.

"Run!" I yelled, but the poor man was frozen to the spot.

The brown wolf was about to take him down when a small werewolf pup tried to defend him. It growled, but my friend just sniffed it. The pup whined as Montehue licked its head.

"Ruby, get back here." The man hissed.

Monty turned his attention to him and he gulped. He walked up to the human and… licked him? The man was just as confused as I was. But Montehue would not be ignored and nuzzled his hand. He numbly petted him.

"What's going on?" He asked me.

"I don't really know." I admitted. The pup, Ruby, wanted attention too now and jumped on him. He bent down and rubbed her sides.

"Is it because of Ruby?" He asked.

"What's special about her?" I wondered.

"She's my daughter. My partner at the time wanted a child, but he made me donate and I guess her mother was a werewolf. He left us. I'm Tersly by the way." Montehue licked Tersly's face.

I started to take out my memory wiping powder, Lok was too young to use it and I'm not supposed take it with me while on bed duty, but Montehue knocked it out of my hand and growled at me.

"We better go back to Metz. Follow me." I lead them back to the portal and to Metz's office.

He sighed, "Did he bite them?"

"No, but he wouldn't let me wipe their memories. He didn't attack them either." I shrugged.

"Hmm, I'd better call his pack." Metz went on the intercom and asked for someone.

I did not except Mrs. Lambert to show up, "Montehue, you finally found your mate! What's your name?"

"T-Tersly." He stuttered and Montehue nuzzled him.

"Mrs. Lambert?" I asked.

"Werewolves and dog monsters are related. Eathon was an honorary member, as a sign of good will, of his pack before it was his." She explained.

"Wait, I'm his w-what?!" Tersly exclaimed.

"Mate, lover, other half. He's being gentle because he loves you. Werewolves normally att-" She was saying too much and scaring him.

"He gets it." I said quickly.

"And who's this?" She bent down to look at Ruby.

"My daughter. I think her mother was a werewolf. I'm not sure." Tersly said.

"You might both have been carriers and passed it onto her." She theorized.

"What's going to happen now?" Metz asked.

"He'll probably want to turn Tersly. Not right now, but soon." She told him.

"Do you have any clothes for him? He kinda destroyed his." I told Mrs. Lambert.

"Oh no! Ruby's clothes are back in the tent." Tersly worried.

"We can go get it." I started to go toward Tersly, but Montehue snapped at me.

"You behave, Mister! That's your friend." Mrs. Lambert scolded. He whined a little.

"I guess we're all going back." I took them back to their camp site and we took their clothes and stuff. Montehue was playing with and grooming Ruby. He followed her as she got bold enough to tug on my coat. I let her and she jumped on my leg.

"She must like you. She doesn't ask anyone for pets." Tersly told me.

"Oh." I slowly patted her head. She let me and licked my arm.

We went back home and Mrs. Lambert had some clothes for Montehue. He took the bag and went to the locker room. We left Tersly and Ruby in Metz's office. Kids got more tired after transforming. Montehue took his new mate and child back to his house after changing. Ruby let him carry her. She waved bye bye to me. I waved back. I went back to my own house after I told Metz what had happened.

Dante's POV End


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the chapter everyone wants.**

Chapter 5

Lok's Mission

Lok's POV

I helped Mom teach Sophie how to use magic. She was getting good at it. Metz let me go back to work when he saw how good Sophie was. I was supposed to go find someone and make them smile today. I was dropped off in the city. It was nighttime. I sniffed around and I found a lady in an alley. She was sitting. I went up to her and asked for pets. She petted me slowly.

I lie next to her and let her scratch my ears. I licked her hand. She smiled a little, "You're a good dog."

Good dog, I is good dog! My tail wagged fast.

Lok's POV End

Zhalia's POV

The strange puppy stayed with me. I decided to try to get up again. I almost did it, but my legs were still weak. The puppy barked and ran around in circles. I got him to calm down. He nuzzled my leg. I checked my stomach and it stopped bleeding. The puppy touched his nose to my belly.

"Stop it." I pushed him back. He licked my hand. I rubbed his sides. He wasn't trying to hurt me, but my body was still sore.

The yellow dog suddenly went to dumpster and stuck his head under it and barked a couple times. Then he went back to me and showed me his tummy. I gave him a tummy rub. Suddenly, a man crawled out from under the dumpster.

"Lok, what's wrong?" He asked.

The puppy turned into a human, "She's hurt."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Dante and that's Lok." The coat wearing man told me, "What's your name?"

"Zhalia Moon." I replied. "What are you?"

"We're monsters. I'm a hybrid and Dante's a fire elemental." Lok smiled.

"You're hurt. Let us take you to get better." The man frowned.

"I can't." I shook my head.

"Why?" Lok asked.

"Lok, she's homeless." Dante nudged him. I guess my dirty clothes and refusal to go to the hospital were a giveaway.

"I got kicked out of the shelter. That lady had it out for me." I frowned.

"Why are you hurt?" Dante asked, concerned.

"Some punks ganged up on me and left me here." I scowled. I should have been able to take them.

"You wanna stay at my mom's until you get better?" Lok asked.

"Lok, no…" I started.

"I'm sure we can find her someplace else to stay. Come on." Dante carefully picked me up and we went through a broken fence. We ended up in some kind of building. They walked to an office and there was a middle aged man at the desk.

"Dante, you seem to be bringing me a lot of humans as of late." He joked.

"She's hurt. And homeless. We couldn't leave her there." Lok told him.

"I suppose not. Take her to the infirmary. And Dante, she's your responsibility." The black haired man told him.

"I don't mind." He told the man and left.

"I don't want be a burden. I-" He cut me off.

"I really don't mind. It's not your fault. You're just in a bad patch right now. Repay me by getting better." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but feel a little special.

We got to the infirmary and he put me down on a bed. The nurse came in and told Dante to wait outside. She cleaned my wounds and bandaged them. My legs were a bit better, but I needed help walking. Dante decided that it would be best if I stayed in the building for the night and found a place for me to sleep.

Zhalia's POV End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zhalia's recovery

Lok's POV

I brought Zhalia flowers and I found Dante in her room too.

"Hey, Lok." He waved.

"Did you bring something for Zhalia too?" I asked.

"I wanted to check on her." He said.

"Thanks for the flowers, Lok." She smiled.

"Your welcome!" My tail wagged.

"Zhalia's going to have trouble walking for a few weeks. So you can't play with her yet." Dante announced.

"Aw." I frowned and my tail drooped.

"I'll play with you after I get better." She promised.

"Yay!" I smiled.

"Let's go get something to eat." Dante said and we went downstairs.

"Ok." I said and thought about what I would get.

Lok's POV End

Zhalia's POV

I laid back down on the bed. It was really nice of Dante to come keep me company while I ate breakfast. He could have done other things with his time, but he chose to be with me. Lok was sweet. He was thoughtful and trying to be friendly if a bit childishly. They treated me like a normal person and that felt good after being homeless for so long.

I worked hard to regain the ability to walk properly again. Dante encouraged me and comforted me when there was a setback. Lok cheered me on. It was nice. My work paid off and I could leave the building now. We went to Lok's mom's house because she wanted to meet me.

"You must be Zhalia. Lok has told me a lot about you!" She hugged me.

"Thanks for having me." I said politely.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked.

"Um, sure." I nodded.

"Come on, the living room's this way." Dante showed me where it was and we sat on the couch.

A yellow blur ran around us and barked. Lok stopped in front of me and licked my knee then wanted pets. I petted him.

"Lok, leave her alone. She just got here." Another fairy, with short blond hair, picked him up. He ruffed and licked her face.

"Hi." I waved.

"I'm Cathy, Lok's sister." She smiled and I noticed she had dog ears too.

"Lok, where are you?" A girl's voice yelled. He got excited and started wiggling. A brunette walked in. She wore fashionable and expensive looking clothes.

"You better put him down before he goes pee." Dante said to Cathy.

"You better not, Stinker." She put him down and he went to the new girl and jumped on her.

She petted him, "Hi, Lok."

He turned human and hugged her, "Sophie! Look at my new friend! That's Zhalia." He pointed and dragged Sophie to the couch.

"Hi." I looked at her.

"Hello." She smiled. I think she was judging me.

Lok didn't notice and his tail kept wagging. "Now, we can all have snack time together."

Lok's mom came back with sandwiches and tea. We ate quietly and his family asked questions about me. I didn't lie to them, but I fudged the details a little. Sophie didn't need to know I was homeless. Cathy was nicer and was happy I had recovered. After we finished eating, Lok wanted me to play fetch with him. So, I threw his ball and he ran after it a lot. We left the Lambert home when it was getting dark.

"Zhalia, you can stay at my place. Since we haven't gotten around to finding you something." Dante offered.

"I shouldn't…" I shook my head.

"I insist." He smiled at me.

"Thanks for everything. You're too kind." I looked at my feet.

"Only because you're someone worth being "too kind" to." He slowly held my hand and kissed it.

"Dante…" I smiled. Not many people would even consider letting me touch them before. But Dante was different. Better.

I hugged him. He was surprised for a moment, but then he returned the hug. It felt so good to have positive human contact. He rubbed my back and I felt his breath on my shoulder.

"Zhalia?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you smell smoke?" Dante sniffed the air.

Zhalia's POV End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Smokey Ears

Zhalia's POV

"What?" I asked.

Dante pulled back, "Uh oh-" he picked me up, "We gotta go see Metz."

"Dante, what's going on?" I asked.

"There's, uh, smoke coming out of your head. Kinda like cat ears." He ran to the big building where I stayed at for a long time.

"Cat ears?" I touched the top of my head and felt the triangle shaped smoke. Once I touched them, I could feel my fingers through them. I pulled my hand back. One of the smoke ears twitched.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I felt my fingers through the smoke." I frowned.

"I don't think that's normal." He said.

We got in the building and Dante took me to Metz's office. He put me down.

"Dante?" The man asked.

"Something's wrong with Zhalia." He told him.

"What's wron- Is that smoke?" He looked closer.

"Yeah. We just hugged and then I smelt smoke all the sudden." Dante shrugged.

"I better get Montehue again." Metz picked up the phone.

"Dante, how do you make the smoke go away?" I asked.

"I don't know." He looked at the smoke helplessly.

"Maybe it's temporary." I told him.

Zhalia's POV End

Dante's POV

Montehue came with his daughter and she wanted my attention. I petted her as Montehue looked over Zhalia, "Well, I think the smoke came from Dante, but I have no idea why it's like that. I'll have to do more research."

"So, we learned nothing." I said.

"Not nothing. Your powers are hers now. So, you just have to teach her." Metz told me.

"But I've never had anything like this happen." I gestured to the smoke ears.

"You'll find something. Come on, Ru, let's go home." Montehue called.

His daughter licked me and trotted after her dad. I took Zhalia home and put her in a room close to mine in case she started a fire in the night. She didn't, but it was still nerve wracking. Lok thought Zhalia's ears were cool. He wanted to see us because we had been gone for a few days. I was still looking a way to get rid of the ears.

"Zhalia! Throw the ball!" Lok nudged it toward her.

"This is the last time." She chucked it far and Lok ran after it in puppy form.

Lok brought it and started licking her face, "Lok, stop it. I mean it. Hiss!"

Zhalia's hair puffed up and her pupils were cat like now. Lok whimpered. "C'mere, buddy. She's not mad. She just didn't want kisses." I petted him.

"What was that?" Zhalia asked.

"Maybe it has to do with those ears." I said.

As the week went on, Zhalia started getting more cat behaviors. Like eating fish and napping a lot and purring when she's happy. I just didn't get it. She was fully human, right?

Lok's mom told me that some monsters that lived in the human world had children with humans and then their descendants looked human, but still had monster blood in them. She knew a lot of old legends. So, was Zhalia part monster?

Montehue said he found something and we went back to Metz's office. "I couldn't find much, but I believe that Dante's magic activated Zhalia's monster traits."

"I'm part cat?" She asked.

"Cat monster." Metz told her.

"I don't understand." She frowned.

"One of your ancestors from a long time ago was probably a monster and you were born human looking." Montehue said.

"I guess so." Zhalia touched a smoke ear.

"It's not all bad. At least, we know what's going on now." Metz smiled.

"Yeah." Zhalia said.

Dante's POV End


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Epilogue

Dante's POV

Zhalia learned how to use her cat powers and my fire powers. She mostly kept her cat ears out, but she could get rid of them if she wanted. It made me worry less about the house burning down in flames, but I still kept a close eye on Zhalia while she slept. Not in a creepy way, in an I-love-you way.

She liked napping outside, but she wanted to make my yard pretty so we planted a garden. One day, I was watering the flowers when something clamped onto the hose. It was a pesky lizard!

"Get off! Go on, get!" I smacked at it.

"What's that?" Zhalia asked.

"It's a wild lizard. They like to bite things." I told her.

"I think he wants food." She said.

"Zhalia, don't." I frowned.

She held a dead mouse out in front of its face. "Look, food. It'll taste much better than the hose."

The lizard sniffed and let go of the hose, taking the mouse and scurrying off to eat. But it came back after it was done and begged for more.

"Oh no, look at what you've done." I moaned.

"I think he's kinda cute." She smiled.

And that was how Zhalia got a pet. She named him Gareon. He liked taking naps with her and laying on her whenever he could. He didn't like it when I came near her, but she scolded him when he tries to bite me. Lok also came over with Sophie and at first, Sophie and Zhalia didn't get along, but after a while, it got better. Metz decided to give Zhalia a job. So now it was Lok, Zhalia and I who went on nightly missions. Sophie still had school.

During a mission, we found two werewolf brothers, Den and Harrison. Lok made friends with them and wanted to bring them home. We did. Zhalia bonded them after we learned they were homeless like she was. They liked her a lot. And somehow, that meant I had two children living in my house now. They were well behaved for the most part though.

It had been a strange year, but I wouldn't change a thing. Especially Zhalia. I loved her.

"Dante, what are you thinking about?" Zhalia placed a glass of wine in front of me.

"About how much I love you." I smiled at her.

"You're a dork." She smiled back.

"I'm your dork." I kissed her.

Dante's POV End


End file.
